


Dead Rose

by Domi33



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Modern AU, mentioned Sansa/Petyr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domi33/pseuds/Domi33
Summary: Even though Sansa is in a relationship with Margaery, she kissed Petyr drunkenly. Now she has to face the consequenses.(modern AU)





	Dead Rose

Sansa knew that Margaery wasn't going to come back. Not this time. Not anymore. They've fought countless times before but it was never this serious.

Sansa knew it was her own fault. She shouldn't have kissed Petyr. Stupid party. Stupid alcohol. Yes, she was drunk, but that's no excuse. What the hell was she thinking? Petyr used to be her mother's lover for god's sake!

“Please, give me another chance!” she pleaded to Margaery while the girl was packing her clothes in a hurry.

“You have cheated on me!” She was practically screaming at Sansa.

“I know, I'm sorry, I was drunk,” she blurted out, her eyes full of tears. She took a deep breath and choked them back. No matter how desperate she was, she was not going to let Margaery see her cry. She wanted to keep her dignity. Or what was left of it anyway.

“Let me ask you something,” Margaery turned to her. “If you had found me making out with Renly on that party, could you forgive me?”

“Renly's gay...” That was all Sansa could say.

“That's not the point,” Margaery said, letting out a frustrated sigh. “He had a crush on me before he realized it and you know this, I told you.”

Sansa didn't answer. She sat down on the bed, avoiding Margaery's gaze.

“I'm going to leave now,” Margaery stated, walking away with her suitcase. Sansa was quick to get up and go after her, but Margaery was fast, she has already opened the front door when Sansa caught up.

“Wait, darling,” she whispered, with more sadness in her voice than she intended to.

“Don’t call me darling,” Margaery looked at her, annoyed. “What do you want?”

“I just... I just want to say that, um... I'm sorry. Honestly. I know that... this won't make you change your mind, but... you, um, you need to know,” Sansa stuttered.

She was looking Margaery dead in the eye the whole time, hoping to see sorrow or heartache, but all she saw was coldness and indifference. Sansa had never seen her more distant.

Margaery left without saying a word to her. The slamming of the front door still ringer in Sansa’s ear.

She walked back into the apartment, not knowing what to do. She was now sitting alone in their living room—no, _her_ living room—, crying on the couch she bought with Margaery only two weeks ago.

She suddenly remembered how happy the girl made her when she moved in. Her tiny apartment was suddenly full of light, coming alive with the sweet scent of cinnamon and vanilla. Sansa found flowers in every single room. They were mostly roses. She didn't even know where Margaery got them all, but there were fresh ones every couple of days.

Sansa stood up, walked up to the bookshelf, took out three white roses from their vase and crushed them in her hands. She wasn't careful enough, the thorns made her palm bleed, but she didn't care.

In that moment, Sansa hated herself. That was something she hadn't felt since... since Father died. The truth is, she was over that. She was strong, Margaery has always said that. She held Sansa in a way no one else ever has. There was so much love and adoration in her hugs, in her eyes, in her kisses, that it was almost too much for Sansa.

None of this mattered now. The girl was gone, forever. And the worst part of it all was that Sansa couldn't even blame anybody but herself.


End file.
